Déjame intentar
by El-Digivice
Summary: Tai quiere declararse a Sora a pesar de que ella le gusta Matt, pero alguien la hará reflexionar. Mi primer fanfic.


**Déjame intentar**

Tai camina por las calles de Odaiba, reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga desde su niñez: Sora Takenouchi. El todavía sentía que su corazón se agitaba por ella, a pesar de que Sora le dijo hace tres semanas acerca de Matt y lo que siente por él.

Después de su caminata reflexiva, Tai fue a su casa y al llegar encontró a Kari y T.K en la sala.

-Hola hermana. ¡T.K! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Tai mirando a Kari y luego mirando a T.K de forma sorpresiva y molesta.

-Hola Tai… y deja de mirar así a T.K ¿No te gusta que lo haya invitado a casa?- dijo la menor Kamiya, sabiendo que su hermano no le gustaba que T.K estuviera con ella… ¡y menos a solas!

-Si Tai, además no estábamos haciendo algo malo- dijo T.K tratando de defenderse

-Primero: no me incomoda la presencia de T.K y segundo: ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- dio Tai explicándose el por qué de su reacción.

-Bueno… yo tampoco me esperaba su visita- dijo Kari.

-Esta bien, T.K lo…

-No te preocupes, no es nada- dijo el menor rubio interrumpiendo a Tai.

Luego de ese incidente se dirigió a su cuarto a seguir pensando en su gran amor, tanto caminar lo había puesto en una enorme interrogante: ¿Me atreveré a confesarle mi amor? Se estuvo torturando toda la noche y no era para menos, pensaba en las consecuencias que traería tal declaración sabiendo que Sora no le correspondía… pero intentar y soñar no hacían daño a nadie.

_Déjame intentar_

_conquistar tu amor,_

_me matan las ganas…_

_me matan las ganas._

Llegó la mañana en Odaiba y sus habitantes se disponían a realizar sus labores diarias, el sol invadía el cielo y las nubes parecían huir del astro rey. Esa percepción del día no era vista así por parte de Tai, cada minuto de su vida se convertían en pesadillas tras pesadillas que no tenían fin.

El cargaba un gran peso y quería salir de esa situación lo más rápido posible pero… no era fácil hablar de sus sentimientos con cualquier persona, su tristeza era tan grande que no quería salir de su cama aunque al final salía de ella para evitar la preocupación de sus padres. Sin embargo ya había sido demasiado tarde, Kari notó la depresión de Tai y se acercó para poder ayudarlo… no importaba la situación en que su hermano podría estar, lo importante era ayudarlo.

-Tai… ¿estas dormido?- pregunto Kari con mucha preocupación

-No- dijo Tai con cierta pereza y sin ánimos

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué estas taaaannnn triste?- dijo Kari con claras intenciones de ayudar

-No, yo estoy bien- dijo Tai, pero tuvo que seguir hablando ya que Kari no le creyó –Bueno… lo que pasa es que… tú sabes-

-No… yo no se nada- dijo Kari con un tono de superioridad -Vamos ¡explícate!-

-Esta bien, Sora me dijo que le gusta Matt y no se si confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella ya que estoy seguro de que me rechazará… sin embargo sigo soñando en ser el dueño de su corazón- dijo Tai casi llorando.

-Tai… ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Además creo que todo no esta perdido- dijo Kari analizando la situación.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo posibilidades a pesar de estar ilusionado por obtener el amor de Sora- decía Tai tratando de convencer a su hermana lo contrario

-Dime una cosa ¿Sora ya le dijo a Matt que le gusta?-

-No, creo que no-

-Ves lo que te digo, aun tienes oportunidad de decírselo- finalizó Kari cumpliendo su objetivo

-Gracias Kari, me quitaste la venda de los ojos ahora tengo fuerzas para seguir anhelando en ser feliz junto con Sora. Te quiero hermana- dijo Tai con los ojos brillosos

-No fue nada. Yo también te quiero- dijo Kari saliendo de la habitación de Tai.

Casi al instante en que su hermana salió Tai se levantó con muchas fuerzas y decidió dar un paseo al parque. Ahora su autoestima estaba elevada casi por las nubes, pero su corazón le indicó como radar la presencia de Sora… el gran amor de su vida daba intenciones de acercarse hacia el chico de cabello alborotado.

_Déjame robar…_

_robar tu corazón,_

_y hacerlo muy mio…_

_y hacerlo muy mio._

-Hola Tai- dijo la chica de los ojos rubí.

-Ho…hola Sora- dijo Tai muy nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía Sora notando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Estoy dando un paseo, nada del otro mundo-

-Ya veo-

Hubo un silencio que invadió el parque y de manera extraña Sora se puso nerviosa.

-Sora… me harías el honor de acompañarme- dijo Tai de manera elegante

-Cla…claro- asintió la portadora del amor.

Caminaron toda la mañana disfrutando del día que avanzaba al igual que el sol muy cerca del cenit

-Tai- dijo Sora muy seriamente

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kamiya.

-Quiero hablarte sobre lo que te dije hace tres semanas-

-¿Respecto a Matt?- continúo Tai

-Si, y quiero que conversemos…

-¿Ahorita?- interrumpió su amigo

-…en mi casa- concluyó Sora -¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Si, no hay problema. Nos vemos en la tarde- dijo Tai.

-Esta bien, a las 18:30. Chao- se despedía con un beso en la mejilla

-A…dios- respondía Tai.

Tai, que estaba feliz, se quedó muy pensativo y recordó lo que Kari le dijo en la mañana agregando un pequeño detalle: su hermana le preguntó si Sora se le había declarado a Matt y la respuesta, según él, fue negativa. Pero ella no sabía que todo eso pasó hace tres semanas y Tai no tuvo contacto con Sora de manera frecuente; así llegó a sospechar sobre que iba hablar con Sora: La declaración y aceptación de Matt con el aviso oficial de su noviazgo.

_Hacer que te olvides_

_de amores pasados,_

_y sientas conmigo_

_que nunca has amado._

Lastimosamente, Tai no debió analizar pero lo hizo y sus ánimos se fueron a la calle siendo desplazados por sentimientos de decepción y tristeza; tenía que afrontar todo lo que venía y ser fuerte. Llegó a su hogar, almorzó tranquilamente con su familia aparentando estar de lo mejor y se limitó a esperar la hora señalada para encontrarse con Sora.

Taichi esperó desde las 15:15 en su casa… fue eterna y aburrida para cualquiera pero no fue así, durante ese proceso decidió que mientras Sora sea feliz con alguien más él también lo estará; un duro y correcto acuerdo que tomaron su corazón y su consciencia dando a entender la serenidad con la cual estaba enfrentando esa situación.

_Déjame quererte,_

_como nunca nadie_

_te ha querido._

_¡Déjame intentar!_

_Déjame llenar tu vida_

_de ilusión y fantasía._

_¡Déjame intentar!_

El reloj de la familia Kamiya marcaba las 18:15 hora en que Tai se disponía a arreglarse y enfrentarse a su destino cuyo campo de batalla es la casa de Sora. Llegó con un poco de nerviosismo a la residencia Takenouchi habitada por la señora de casa y el amor de su vida, se quedo unos minutos enfrente de la puerta hasta que tocó el timbre… muchos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del chico: oportunidad, sueños, amor, decepción, tristeza, etc.

Mientras Sora interrumpió los pensamientos de Tai -Hola Tai-

-Ho…hola- dijo el muchacho muy nervioso

-¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- preguntó.

-Fue a comprar la comida- contestó Sora a la interrogante.

-Bueno…

-Siéntate Tai- lo invitó mientras se acomodaba al lado de él

-Tai gracias por venir- comenzó a hablar la chica

-No es nada, somos amigos desde los 4 años- recordó Tai.

_Déjame saber_

_que tengo tu amor_

_y que es para siempre…_

_y que es para siempre._

-¿Recuerdas de lo que te dije hace tres semanas?- preguntó Sora

-Bueno… me confesaste que estabas enamorada de Matt- dijo un Taichi muy serio.

-Así es, y al fin le pude decir lo que sentía- dijo la muchacha con una mezcla de serenidad y tristeza.

Para Tai esas palabras fueron como un puñal que fue enterrado en su corazón, no podía creer que Sora se atrevió a hablar con Matt acerca de sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Sora debido al "shock" que Tai había recibido

-¿Y que te dijo Matt?- preguntó con mucha dificultad, temiendo a la respuesta que ella le pudiera dar. Pero Sora se quedó callada, tomo mucha fuerza y dijo:

-Dijo que gracias pero no…- y la chica de cabello corto empezó a llorar. Tai la abrazó con mucha fuerza mientras Sora respondía al abrazo brindado por el chico, podían sentir el calor que el abrazo provocaba como si el destino manejara las acciones de ambos. Se separaron y…

_Déjame poder_

_hacer realidad,_

_mi máximo sueño…_

_mi máximo sueño._

-…que está de novio con Mimí- termino secando sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de Tai.

-Sora perdóname por no haber estado contigo en esos momentos de dolor- dijo el chico Kamiya con mucha culpa.

-No te preocupes… es mi culpa por no habértelo dicho pero ya estas aquí consolándome y te agradezco por preocuparte- agradeció la chica Takenouchi.

-Sora… se que no es buen momento para decírtelo pero ya no puedo seguir cargando este peso, veras tu…

-¿Qué pasa Tai?- dijo Sora invadida por el nerviosismo debido a la actitud tomada por Tai

-…tu me… gustas... muchísimo, te amo y no lo puedo evitar a pesar de que aun ames a Matt- hablo mientras observaba a Sora que se había sonrojado.

_Hacer que te olvides_

_de amores pasados,_

_y sientas conmigo_

_que nunca has amado._

_Déjame quererte,_

_como nunca nadie_

_te ha querido._

_¡Déjame intentar!_

-Tai… no sabia que sintieras eso por mí, gracias- dijo Sora completamente roja.

-Sora déjame intentar ser lo que Matt es para ti, por favor no sabes como te he amado durante todo estos años de mi vida- continuó Tai con su declaración.

-Veras, Matt es solo un amigo- expresó Takenouchi.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el portador del valor.

-El me dijo que busque en mi corazón, en lo mas profundo de mis sentimientos el verdadero amor y me di cuenta de que… tu también me gustas- confesó la chica de los ojos rubí.

_Déjame llenar tu vida_

_de ilusión y fantasía._

_¡Déjame intentar!_

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Tai sonrojado

-Si, te amo con toda mi alma y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- dijo Sora con los ojos brillosos.

Los dos dejaron de hablar y se miraron con mucha ternura, Sora empezó a acercarse a Tai mientras que el fijó su mirada en los labios de Sora hasta que sus por fin se unieron en un beso cálido y muy tierno. Se besaban con mucha pasión ya que el sueño de ambos se había realizado.

-Te amo Sora, te amo con todas mis fuerzas- le dijo Tai con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tai, eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida y no te dejaré ir- dijo Sora mientras le daba un beso fugaz a Taichi.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba

-Claro Tai- Sora aceptó al momento en que ambos se tomaban de las manos.

Se abrazaron tiernamente al instante en que se besaron y daban comienzo a esta travesía… la cual nunca desaparecerá.

**FIN**


End file.
